villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magic God
The Magic God is a one-time villain from Teen Titans Go!, only appearing in the episode "Real Magic". He is the god of magic who does not take too kindly to people abusing said power. He was voiced by Tom Kenny. Biography In "Real Magic", Robin started doing cheap magic tricks, such as card tricks, removing his thumb, and pulling coins out from behind people's ears. Raven warned him over and over and over again that if he keeps doing lame and clearly see-through "magic" tricks like this, he's going to upset the Magic God for insulting magic like that. Robin ignored her and kept doing stupid tricks. Later, Robin told Raven that he was in a bit of a pickle. At the same time, Raven was losing control of her actual magic powers. She went to the roof to see that Robin was doing magic tricks again. Robin said that he was doing magic tricks and suddenly this happened, as he showed Raven the other Titans being attacked by giant mutated bunny rabbits coming out of top hats, getting trapped in boxes to get sawed in half, and fighting against sentient solitaire cards. Raven told Robin that he upset the Magic God. Just then, the two of them get sucked into Robin's top hat by a magical whirlpool and transported to another dimension. In this magical alternate dimension, Robin and Raven are greeted face to face by the Magic God, who sits upon his mighty throne, looking terrifying. The Magic God tells them that they have displeased him and that if they don't do something to please him, then they will be banished to the mines forever. Magic God needs them to show him an impressive magic trick to set themselves free. Raven uses her dark magic powers to bring a giant hydra out of the underworld, freeze it, and blow it up, turning into a bunch of baby puppy heads. Magic God is not pleased and threatens to do some mine banishing. Raven begs Magic God to spare Robin, but Magic God tells her that it is not Robin he will be sending to the mine. It is Raven. The Magic God emerges from the shadows and reveals himself to be a very non-threatening and idiotic-looking bunny guy with an annoying voice. Robin does the same cheap and lazy magic tricks as before and the Magic God finds himself being quite impressed with it. He loves Robin and spares his freedom. As for Raven, however, he snaps his fingers and sends her to the mine. Robin begs Magic God to give her a second chance. Magic God hesitantly complies and brings a mentally scarred Raven back from the mines. Robin urges Raven to do the thumb removal tricks and Raven unenthusiastically does just that, blowing Magic God's mind. Magic God decides to set them both free and sends them back to their own dimension in Jump City. In "The Titans Show", Magic God was shown in the audience along with all of the other villains. In "The Streak Part 1", Kid Flash defeated Magic God all by himself. Navigation Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Deities Category:Animals Category:Summoners Category:Leader Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Evil Category:Necessary Evil